Daddy's Hands
by LunaRains
Summary: Pre-series. John and Sam are working a case, in where teenagers are being beaten to death. John's cover is a cps worker. what happens when they run into a boy named Dean Campbell?
1. Chapter 1

**An: hey everyone, fancy meeting you here. I am putting up the last of my first 8 stories. I guess after this one is done, I'll have to write some more. I love it and love you all's input too. So feel free to give it. Whether you have a story you'd like for me to write. Or whatever. I just love hearing from you all.**

**Disclaimer: I love the show but sadly my mug is all that I own of supernatural. Except I do own a few seasons on dvd.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a busy Saturday in the ER at Lawrence General Hospital. The same hospital that Mary gave birth to Sam in. They never planned on coming back to Lawrence, but the hunt had dragged them here. There was something beating teenaged boys up and leaving them for dead.

John had yet to figure out the culprit, when he got a little sauced, and a lot mad at the way the biker's were treating the waitress'. So of course, Super John swooped in to save the day. And then Super John got his ass kicked by the 12 bikers, who obviously had no patience with drunken would be super heros.

Luckily though the bar was across the street from the hotel, that he and Sam booked for a few days. And he was able to crawl, that distance. Next thing that occurred to John was that Sam was driving him to the hospital using his fake drivers license.

John was in the middle of getting his head sewn back on, when there was a bustle in the ER.

"Do we have any I.D on the kid?" The doctor asked in a tone that made John think that it had to be pretty bad.

"Dean Campbell 16 years old. He was found beaten up, in the alley behind the apartment complex. He was unconscious and unresponsive." One of the nurses informed the doctor.

"There you go, Mr. Taylor. All patched up and ready to go." The nurse spoke cheerfully as she finished.

"Thanks...Andrea." John said with a charming grin, as he read her name tag.

"Be careful, and make sure the odds are a little better before you go and start a ruckus." She added as he left and she went to the ambulance to help with the boy.

"Dad! Sam all but yelled when he seen his father, coming out of triage. That boy, I think it got him!" Sam said sounding like he was in shock at the damage he had just seen.

"Looks like, but maybe they can save this one, but we have another problem." John said kicking himself for coming to the ER.

"What's that?" Sam asked in confusion.

"After this little stunt, I doubt that anyone will believe that I'm from the FBI." John answered shaking his head.

"You could always pretend to be a part of cps." Sam told his father as he watched the grown man cringe at the those three letters.

"I can't do that, I can't make people think that I'm gonna take their kid away. When I know it's just a monster who likes to play with it's food." John explained to his son.

"What would you think about this, if you weren't a hunter?" Sam asked his father.

"I would think that his parents aren't doing a very good job at protecting him." John admitted, and by that he also agreed to go undercover, as a cps worker.

**TBC**

**well that's all of chapter one. Just want to say I am not going to be killing D**ean off. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**An: hey it's me again. I'm here with chapter two. Hope you enjoy this one. This is au ish I am not set on Sam's age yet, and since it's been written so long I really can't remember. I think It was the same though, but Sam had already hit a growth spurt and looked old enough to drive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Chapter 2 Revealtions **

John entered the hospital dressed in a suit and tie. Believe it or not, John hated those things just as bad as any demon.

"Can I help you?" An upbeat nurse asked as John looked down at the fake file in his hands.

"Yes, thank you. I'm here with child protective services, and I would like to see Dean Campbell." John informed her as he pointed down to the name tag he was wearing.

"Of course we have been waiting on you. Unfortunately, the boy is still on the ventilator. So I don't know how communicating with him will go." The nurse spoke sweetly, as she led him to the child's room, in ICU.

"Is the boy sedated or anything?" John asked, secretly hoping that he wasn't.

"Yes, the poor child has been so agitated, that something had to be done. She answered with the concern for her young patient evident in her voice. But he has been coming around of and on all morning." She added, as they reached the room.

"Thanks again nurse Anderson, I will be sure to call you if he needs anything." John said as he watched the nurse leave.

The sight inside the room, took John's breath away for a moment. Sam had had his share of injuries, but he had never seen a boy this young need to be hooked up to so many machines just to stay alive. John took a look around the kids hospital room, and wanted to give his parents a piece of his mind. Because there was no one around to tell the kid to keep fighting or that everything would be okay.

He took a deep breath, and shook off the anger that he had been feeling. Before he stepped closer to the bed.

"Hey kiddo. John said as he looked into the boys intensely green eyes, and noticed the boy's arms had been strapped down. My name is John Scott, and I would like to talk to you, for a little while. Is that okay?" John asked as looked for any type of sign that the boy wanted him to leave. When he found none he continued on.

"Okay buddy, I know that you aren't able to speak to me using your voice. So I'm gonna ask you, some yes or no questions. If the answer is yes you can blink once, if the answer is no then you blink twice. Do you understand?" John asked letting out a sigh and watched as the boy blinked once.

"Before we get started, do you need anything for pain? John asked as he raised his hand to the boy's forehead and wiped the hair from his eyes, as the boy blinked twice to tell John no. Is your name Dean Campbell?" John asked to make sure that it wasn't a mistaken identity. The kid blinked once to let him know that the nurse had the right name.

It was all at once that a memory came back to John. It had been a few years after Mary and John had gotten married. Mary's brother Christopher had brought his new born son by for a visit.

"His name's Dean. And I know it's asking a lot, but his mom ran off, and I can't do this. Not by myself anyway." Christopher said pleading with John and Mary to take the baby and raise it as their own.

"Oh my God." John gasped as he realized that this boy could possibly be his nephew. The one that he and Mary had raised for the first four years of his life, the same boy that they had loved, that once called him Daddy, and was so happy just to be a big brother.

Shaking himself from memory, and doing his best to school his features, he continued the questioning. Knowing that this boy was probably raised too.

"Do you know why you're in the hospital?" John asked, fighting the urge to take the boy and run. Which would would be difficult since he was relying on a machine to breathe. Dean blinked once telling John that he understood why he was in the hospital. Do you know who or what did this to you?" That was when the boy became stubborn and refused to indicate either way.

"That's okay, buddy. I know you're probably tired, so I'll just come back tomorrow." John said as he patted the boys shoulder, and left.

**T**BC

Well that's it for this chapter. This one was a little difficult to write because dean isn't exactly talking yet. Let me know what you think, by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3 Research

**An: hello, I'm racing against time to get this typed and published to the best of my abilities before Monday. When I will more than likely become gainfully employed at god knows where. **

**Disclaimer: they belong to Eric not me.**

**Chapter 3 Research**

"How did it go? Did you find out anything?" Sam fired his questions as soon as he came walking through the door. Dropping his school books down.

"It went pretty well, I found out that he knows why he was in the hospital, but that's about it." John said, as he quickly shut the computer down, so that Sam wouldn't see what he had been looking for.

As soon as John made it back to the motel, he looked up his brother-in-law, to see what he had been up too in the last 12 years, since Mary's death. What he found was enough to make his stomach churn, and make him want to commit murder. The only reason that he had given Dean back to his father, was because Chris had told him that he and the boy's mother were going to get married. Only to find out by his research, that it never happened. On top of that, he found that Dean had been hospitalized over thirty time since he was returned to his father. Half of which coincided with police reports of assault and battery of a minor.

John knew from experience that people got hurt on the hunt sometimes, but he checked the medical records, and none revealed that Chris had ever been hospitalized. If the monster that attacked Dean was his completely human father, Chris. Then John was going to make sure, that Chris wished that the police had found him instead.

The night that he had returned Dean to his father, was as hard on John as the night that Mary had died. He could see the boy's beautiful green eyes pleading with him.

"Daddy come back! I'll be a good boy I promise!" He could still hear to this day, every night when he closed his eyes.

"What were you looking for?" Sam asked looking at John.

John thought about not telling his son the truth because, he knew how much Sam had wanted a brother or cousin to clown around with. Which was a funny way to put it, since Sam was so freaked out by clowns. The boy actually amazed him, he could stare down a vamp and with a flick of the wrist behead it, but the mere mention of a clown would have him in the fetal position for hours. John finally came to the decision, because he knew that if he didn't tell Sam, then he would be snooping around until he found what he was looking for.

"Did I ever tell you that your mother had a brother?" John began.

"No, I don't think so. So does that mean that I have an uncle?" Sam answered trying not to get too excited about having family, out there in this world.

"She did, his name is Chris Campbell, and he lives here in Lawrence." John stated already knowing what Sam's next words were going to be.

"Are we going to see him?" Sam asked just as John knew he would.

"I don't know..." John answered, not knowing if he trusted himself to be around his brother-in-law.

"If we aren't going to see him, then why are you telling me this?" Sam asked in frustration, because it seemed like his dad was waving this in front of him, just to yank it away.

"Because, I don't think it was the creature that did that to the boy the other night." John explained.

"You do realize that you aren't making any sense, right?" Sam asked laughingly.

"After your mom and I were married, Chris and his girlfriend had a son. The girlfriend ran off leaving Chris to take care of the infant alone. Chris came to your mother and I, he said that he couldn't take care of the kid. He asked your mom and I to take care the child." John told his son, with a grin at the memory of Mary with Dean.

"So did you and mom do it, did you take the baby?" Sam said quietly, knowing that this was hard for his father to talk about, as everything with memories of his mom had always been.

"Yeah we did. He was a good baby, he had so much energy. We used to joke that we could run all the appliance in the house off of him, if we could plug him to them. And we loved him so much, I loved him just much as I do you son. Your mother even talked about maybe even adopting him. So he would share our last name." John grinned at the one of the happiest times in his life.

"So, what happened? It was the fire wasn't it?" Sam asked but knowing that it had to be right, because everything bad in their life had to with the fire.

"Actually, it was after the fire, when Chris came and said that he and Dean's mom were back together, and were going to get married." John explained not realizing that he had mentioned the boys name out loud.

"Wait...that kid at the hospital, his name was Dean Campbell. Is that kid my cousin or brother or whatever?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Yeah I think so, I must have blocked it out. Or something because when they mentioned it at the hospital, it didn't click. Until I saw the kid today." John said knowing that he had to do something.

**TBC**

**Well here's another chapter... I hope you all are enjoying. Let me know, by reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4 Visiting Dean

**Disclaimer: I do own them in my dreams, but unfortunately not when I'm awake.**

**An: I don't have much to say, but I am happy to say my baby cousin made it through her open heart surgery just fine.**

**Chapter 4 Visiting Dean**

Sam had been patient and not forced his dad to take him to the hospital, to meet his would've been brother.

"Hey Sam?" John asked a week later.

"Yeah Dad?" Sam answered his father.

"I was thinking that since tomorrow is Saturday...and Dean is supposed to get off the ventilator...and he hasn't exactly been communicating with me." John stammered.

"Of course. I mean I could go with you tomorrow, if you want me too." Sam answered putting his father out of his misery.

This hospital, was just like any other hospital that Sam had visited through the years. He found himself becoming more excited the closer to the ICU that he got. A person should never be this excited to get into ICU. Sam told himself, trying to reign it in a little.

"I know that you are excited about meeting him Sam, but you have to remember that we don't have any idea whether this is who we think he is. Besides even if he is, then he wouldn't know who we are." John said praying that it would calm Sam down.

As soon as they made to the room, and Sam caught sight of the older boy hooked to the ventilator, he quickly calmed himself.

"How are you doing today, kiddo?" John asked but received no answer, from the boy laying in the bed.

As John looked at the boy, for a split second his eyes looked as if he was trying to tell John something, but that look quickly vanished.

"Have your parents been to see you yet? John asked softly not really expecting answer, but was shocked as Dean blinked twice, to tell him that his parents hadn't been there. I know how boring a hospitals can be, so I brought you some company. Plus I hear today might be a day to celebrate. You know, getting off of this machine and everything! John said trying to make his voice sound excited. This is my son, Sam. I thought that since you didn't want to talk to an old man, that maybe you would like to talk to someone more your age." John said with a grin.

Sam and John was both startled when Dean grabbed his hand, with tears in his eyes.

Hey are you okay? Do you need me to get a nurse? Sam asked in concern as he watched him blink once.

You stay here Sam, I'll go get the nurse. John said as Dean began to blink no rapidly. I think he meant that he was okay, Sam. John said thinking that if this turned out to be **his** Dean, then Chris was going to pay dearly. If for no other reason but him not being at his son's side. And also for the defeated look in the boy's eyes.

"My dad told me that you haven't had very many visitors, and I know how hospitals are even when Dad's there with me." Sam told him quietly as he kept his hand in Dean's. Finding that he was also comforted by the touch.

"Are you ready to get this ventilator out Mr. Campbell?" She asked as the doctor and another nurse joined her in the room.

"Dad and I will just step out for a minute." Sam told Dean as he reluctantly let go of Sam's hand.

"Do you think it's him?" Sam asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

"The name, age, hair color and even the eye color fit. But I would rather just wait...and maybe ask what his dad's name is." John stated with a sigh.

"Yeah maybe, but I don't think that he would tell you anything. I mean if his dad is the one who did this to him, there isn't any telling what his father told him he would do, if he ever told anyone." Sam told his father.

"You can come back in now!" The nurse said sweetly half an hour later as her and her entourage left.

"Thanks." Sam spoke politely as he and John entered the room.

" You feeling better, buddy? John asked looking the kid over again. Maybe it was just the memories but the features he looked at now not only reminded him of his late wife, but also that four year old boy. You said that you remembered why you were in the hospital." John said after the boy nodded.

"Yeah." Dean answered with his voice rough, from just getting the tube taken out of his throat.

"Can you tell me what happened that they found you in that alley?" John continued.

"M-my father, he and I were hunt... I mean looking for the person responsible for putting those kids in the hospital. I- I messed up and got hurt, end of story". Dean answered shakily.

"Dean does the name Chris Campbell mean anything to you?" John asked not failing to notice the way that Dean's eyes darted from him to Sam, the whole time.

"Yes, sir. He's my father, sir." Dean admitted with a cringe as he ran his fingers through his hair and hit a gash on his head.

"Dean did your father do this to you? Because if he did we can make it stop." John said realizing that this was the nephew that he had raised until he was four years old.

John watched as Dean, put up an impenetrable wall.

"Well, I guess we're done here, Sam. There's nothing that we can do. if he won't admit what going on to us." John said as he and his son went to leave.

"Don't go Daddy..." Dean let slip from his lips, from the fear of having Sam and John leave him again.

What did you say? John asked as he was propelled back to the past.

"P-Please don't leave me, Daddy." Dean cried sounding like the lost four year old again, as John spun around and wrapped his arms around his boy...his Dean, before he even knew what he was doing.

"I never wanted to buddy, but your father, he wanted you back. And I was messed up, I had just lost Mary." John explained with tears in his eyes.

"Mom? The man yellow eyes, I-I saw him. H-he started the fire. I- I tried to help. Dean said as tears ran down his cheeks, but he was too trapped in the past to care, right now. I'm sorry, I was bad, daddy...I sh-should've helped." Dean said begging for forgiveness, and sounding so young that it broke John's heart.

"No, you did good son, you saved Sam, you got him out!" John pointed out with a proud grin.

"No, sir I messed up and I have to be punished. It's all my fault and I deserve what's coming to me." Dean hiccuped.

"He's a liar Dean, and the only thing responsible for your mom's death is that demon." John tried to reassure the boy that had become and still was his son.

Dean had rebuilt the wall that had just crumbled, when his eyes landed on Sam.

"I've missed you so much, Sammy. I know it sounds stupid, but every time that he'd... Dean decided to let the sentence hang, not wanting to go into any details, but picked it back up. I'd think of you two, and pretend that you were looking for me, and when you found me. We'd all live happily ever after. I know it makes me sound like a girl...but it was all that I had." Dean said as sleep refused to ignored any longer.

"Come on Sam, let's let him get some rest. We'll come back to see him in the morning." John told Sam as he jotted down his number, and left it on the table.

"I don't think we should leave. What if his dad shows up?" Sam argued with his father, not liking the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**This took me forever to type up for some reason. I think it might have something to do with my 4 kids and my niece that came over for a visit. I enjoyed it though. Review and let me know what you're thinking. **


	5. Chapter 5 Covert Operation

**An: have I told you lately that I love you all. You all just make me smile. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 5 Covert Operations**

John didn't find much sleep that night. Every time he'd close his eyes, he would hear four year old Dean cry, come back Daddy, I promise I'll be good. Then it would morph to his brother-in-law, beating the boy senseless. The whole time Chris would tell him that he was responsible for Mary's death. He would watch as Dean gave up and decided that deserved it, for killing the only mother that he had ever known. Luckily, John would wake up just before the life ending blow.

"I have to do something, I can't let that boy...my boy go back to that monster" John said to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He went into the kitchen and reached for the closest bottle of liquor.

"No, you have to think clearly, John. You have to rescue our baby from that monster, that my brother has become." He would hear Mary's voice say.

So instead, he made a pot of strong coffee. First things first, he would have to find out what others knew about Christopher. So he called every hunter in his contacts and asked them to ask around as well. He'd even placed a call to Missouri.

"All I can say John, is that you had better get a move on...that man is as evil as any demon, that I have ever had any dealings with." Missouri said in a dark and serious tone, that replaced her normally chipper one.

"You been up long?" Sam asked as he entered the kitchen, where his father sat with his third cup of coffee.

"About three hours, I had some calls to make." John answered with a long sigh.

"And what'd you find out?" Sam asked figuring the calls had been about the uncle that he'd never wanted.

"Nothing good." Was John's only reply.

"Well, how bad is this nothing good?" Sam asked sounding more like an adult then the 12 year old that he actually was.

"They used words like psychotic, reckless and one even said that he was more evil than any demon." John answered in a somber tone.

"Sounds like we need to hurry then." Sam answered as he quickly ate a bowl of cereal.

"Hurry up and do what exactly?" John asked.

"Save Dean." Sam said simply.

"Chris is his dad Sam, we don't stand a chance at taking Dean away from him. Especially since I am impersonating a CPS worker." John pointed out.

"Legally maybe not, but since when have we ever done things the legal way?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"I like the way that you think Sam, but certain things have to be done legally." John admitted sadly.

"Like what?" Sam asked not seeing John's point of view.

"Like putting Christopher behind bars, and adoption. I want him to be a Winchester." John spat out hating that they couldn't just say his name was Winchester and that be the end of it.

"You want to put that monster behind bars, so that he can get out in a few years and finish what he started? No I say, that we put him down like the dog that he is. And then we would be Dean's only known relatives right, so then the adoption would be legal." Sam said just realizing how badly he wanted this guy that he had just met to be his big brother, the way it was meant to be from the beginning.

There was just something about Dean, that screamed brother to him. Not cousin and definitely not son of his sicko uncle, but his real actual big brother. The one he had wanted his whole life.

"Maybe we should talk to Dean about this, ya know...he might not like the idea of coming with us." John suggested.

"Are you deaf, did you not hear him call you Daddy? And he didn't call mom Mary either, did he? He called her mom." Sam said rolling his eyes at how dense his father could be sometimes.

**TBC**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this Chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 Missing

**An: I was just wondering how many sets or even a singular twins are on this website? I am a twin, unfortunately I didn't really get to know her. But a few years ago I got twin nieces. And now I know how twins react together...they made our family total reach 16 sets of twins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 6 Missing**

Sam and John walked into the room, that they had left a sleeping Dean in the night before. Just to find the room completely empty.

"Maybe they just moved him to a regular room." Sam told his dad trying to reassure him.

"Maybe. John said doubtfully, as they went to the nurses desk. Excuse me, did they move Dean Campbell to a different room?" John asked the first nurse that they came to.

"Mr. Campbell showed up earlier this morning insisting on signing his son out AMA." The nurse informed shaking her head sadly.

"Wasn't there anything that you could have done to override the boy's father. I mean he just got off of the vent yesterday!" John said trying to control his temper.

"No not since CPS never filed any charges on the boy's behalf. That poor boy, he looked scared to death." The nurse added.

"Look ma'am, I just recently learned that the boy is my nephew. I was waiting for one of my co-workers to take over the case, because it would be a conflict of interest for me. Is there any chance that you have an address on them?" John asked kicking himself for not listening to Sam last night, when he said that they should have stayed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give out that kind of information." The nurse said regretfully.

"Damn it." John said as they made their way to the car.

"Maybe we could call Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked.

"What could Bobby do?" John asked angrily.

"I don't know, maybe he could find them. Wait a minute... I have an idea. We need a phone book." Sam said as he ran up to the nearest phone booth.

"Why who are going to call?" John asked as he followed his son's lead.

"I'm not calling anyone, I'm looking for an address." Sam told his father as he grabbed the phone book and headed toward the Impala.

"You know, it's things like this that make me glad that you got your mamma's brains." John told his son with a proud grin, as he pointed the car toward the motel that they had been staying at.

Sam had looked, and double looked, for Chris' name, Dean's name and any other name that his father threw out at him.

"I really thought that we'd find something. What are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing short of knocking on every door in Lawrence." John said sharing in his son's frustration, as they once again hit a brick wall.

Later that evening they went to get some food, both making sure to keep their eyes open for any sign of Dean. Sam even worked up the nerve to ask some of the people at the diner. Which turned up nothing, except for a few dreamy eyed girls, who all said that Dean hadn't exactly took them home to meet his parents. Halfway through the meal John's phone rang, and an unfamiliar phone number popped up. So he decided to let it go to voice mail. The next time it rang showing the same number, John answered because if someone called twice it usually meant that they were calling about a job.

"Hello? John answered quietly, his ears were only met with the sound of harsh breathing. Hello?" He asked again.

"Please." Were the only words that he heard, but what he heard next had him up on his feet, and out of the diner in a flash.

John heard the sound of some sort of impact, followed by Chris' nasty words. Then the grunts of pain that

undeniably came from Dean.

"Dean? Can you hear me? John asked without a response, but stayed on the line until the line went completely dead. Sam dial voice mail...see what it says." John commanded as they went, God only knows where they were headed.

"_Hey this is Dean. Um, I just wanted to let you know that Chris got me out of the hospital. I just wanted to thank you for staying with me, and bringing Sammy to see me. Well, I better go I don't want to piss Chris off any more than I already have. So...Goodbye." _Dean said in a shaky whisper.

"Did you hear anything that could tell us where he is?" John asked his son even though the phone was on speaker.

"I think I might have heard music and some horns honking". Sam answered.

"Like music in a car, or was it live music?" John inquired, knowing how important it was for them to find Dean and fast preferably.

"It definitely sounded like live music, like maybe they were close to a bar." Sam answered without a doubt.

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Well in any case let me know what you think. Any suggestion on a story you would like me to write...just like to hear from y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7 To Hell With You

**An: hey everyone...thanks for all the reviews. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own them.**

**Chapter 7 To Hell With You**

John and Sam wasted no time, and for once lady luck was on their side. It only took them thirty minutes to find the right place, and now they stood in a dark alley.

"Long time no see Chris." John said in a dangerous tone.

"No." Dean said barely loud enough for Sam and John to hear him. Hating that they were even in the same state as his father.

"It's been too long, John!" Chris answered as he gave Dean another kick to the ribs.

"Come on, Chris. Leave the boy alone, if it's a fight you're looking for, I'm game." John said holding Sam back from running into the situation.

"Or...you could join me John. Because you know this piece of garbage is the reason that my sister...your wife is dead." Chris spat out from between clenched teeth, as he grabbed his son by the hair of his head, and slammed his head against the pavement below.

"Let's talk about this, Chris. There is no way that you actually think that that is his fault!" John said using the same tone as his brother-in-law had.

"Oh but it is, this little bastard...he seen all of it, and didn't do a damn thing to stop it!" Chris spat out once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Dean repeated over and over, between painful breaths.

"Is that right?" John asked Chris as he decided to change tactics. As he and Sam made their way closer to Dean.

"Dad?" Sam questioned swallowing hard.

"Yeah that's right...as a matter of fact, I say that we let Sam have a crack at him too. Considering that Dean is the reason that he didn't get to know his own mother." Chris said with a smile, at his nephew as he and John got close enough where they could look the man in the eyes.

John walked over to Dean's bloodied body and threw his leg back to kick the boy in the head. John caught sight of Sam's disbelieving eyes. So much like his own on his first days on the battlefield, in the midst of all the brutality. John stopped mid swing of his leg, and redirected a punch to Chris' head. Only to have the other man to see it coming, as he rammed John up against the brick wall behind him.

"This is better than I ever thought it would be! Chris laughed. Looks like I get to make you all pay, now. Chris stated sounding too crazy for the nut house. You John, for not protecting my sister. Dean for not doing a damn thing about it. And little Sammy for attracting the demon in the first place." Chris said maintaining his smile as he knocked John unconscious.

"N-not Sammy!" Dean gasped out, as he managed to get to his feet and placed himself in between Sam and his crazy father.

"And just what do you think that you are gonna do about it?" Chris asked cockily.

"I'm gonna send you to hell where you belong." Dean told him with as much power as he could. As Dean pulled his gun and shot his father between the eyes.

Father and son landed on the ground at the same time. Sam shook himself out of the trance, that he had been in. when he seen John push himself up to stand.

"Dean! John yelled as he ran to Dean's side. Sam call an ambulance! John said as he looked at his shell shocked son. Hurry, Sam! John yelled once more, before fishing out his own phone and dialed the number himself. Stay with him and I'll flag down the ambulance when it gets here." John said as he grabbed Sam's shoulder, to turn his attention away from the wall, that was sprayed with his Uncles brain matter.

What? Sam asked, shaking his head.

"I said stay here with your brother and I'll show the paramedic where to come." John said glad to see that Sam wits back.


	8. Chapter 8 Dean Winchester

An: hello everyone thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 8 Dean Winchester

"Oh my God!" Sam said as he rushed to Dean's side.

Dean's eyes were open, which usually was considered a good thing, but not when he seemed to be looking at nothing. The next thing Sam noticed was that Dean's mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear the words that were coming out.

"What?" Sam asked as he leaned over the brother that he had always wanted.

"Did I get him?" Dean asked with words that were even hard to hear in their close proximity.

"Yeah you got him. Just stay still, helps on the way." Sam told him in a quivering voice as he forced himself not to look back toward the wall.

"Sorry." Dean whispered again.

"For what?" Sam asked as he wiped the blood from Dean's mouth, only to have more to take it's place.

"Mom...you never...knew her. 's my fault." Dean said as both his voice and body started to shake, and tears ran down his face.

"That wasn't your fault. He lied to you, Dean. It wasn't anyone's fault." Sam tried to convince his brother.

"He hates me now?" Dean said as his voice kept getting weaker, there was blood everywhere. Sam wanted to tell him to be quiet until help came, but he also knew how important it was keep his brother awake. Because if he didn't Chris would get what he wanted, a permanently silenced Dean.

"Who hates you?" Sam asked in confusion, as to whether Dean was talking about the monster of a man who'd done all of this, or his...no their Dad.

"Daddy?" Dean said looking around frantically for the man that he called Daddy.

"No, dad doesn't hate you...he's happy that we found you! We both are." Sam answered with tears in his eyes.

"He left me." Dean spoke in shuddering breathes.

"No he didn't leave you...he went to get help. He'll be back soon." Sam answered as he heard the sirens coming closer.

"I thought...dying would...hurt." Dean told Sam as he began to cough up more blood.

"Listen to me... I've waited my whole life for my big brother, and there is no way that you are going to die on me. Do you hear me." Sam told his brother in a stern voice.

"'Kay." Dean said quietly. As Sam saw the medics coming with a gurney, with their father leading the way.

"It's alright son, these people are gonna help you." John told his oldest son as he grabbed his hand.

"Daddy." Dean said with a smile as he lost consciousness.

"I'm here." John whispered and promised that he was never gonna lose this boy, again.

The light drizzle of early evening hand finally let up. As Sam and John made their way through the cemetery. It had been two months since that life altering day in the alley way. They both could still remember the grim look on the face of the on call doctor. Thank God for miracles John thought as Dean took his place between he and Sam.

"What do ya say we get this over with and leave this town in our rear view." Dean said as he began to dig the hole that Chris' body was laid to rest in.

"You don't have to do this, Dean." Sam said looking worriedly at Dean.

"Good point Sammy! I mean, why should I be doing all this digging, when I have a perfectly capable little brother?" Dean asked with a chuckle as he handed Sam the shovel.

"Gee thanks, I can feel the love, Dean!" Sam answered with a smile of his own.

"Just as long as I get to fry this bastard myself, I'll be happy." Dean said with a shrug, as Sam continued giving him a worried look.

A short while later Dean took over digging again until, he hit the new coffin. John took care of salt, Sam the ignitor and Dean held a book of matches ready to drop them in the hole.

"Wait! Sam called. Don't we need to say something or something?" Sam asked.

And by looks on his father and brother, you would have thought that he had told a joke.

"No, you're right, Sammy! I think that I have the perfect words for this occasion. Dean said as his grin fell. What can I say... you weren't the best Dad that a kid could ask for, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't kill you again, you piece of shit. And I hope that you're having a good time burning in Hell, Pops." Dean said as he threw the matchbook into the hole.

The smile reappeared the instant that he heard the whoosh of the fire.

"Are you okay, son?" John asked as he put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? This is the third best day of my life. The first being when I legally became Dean Winchester. The second being when I killed the father of the year, and this is number 3." Dean answered as they walked back to the Impala.

"It's alright if you are upset, he was your Dad." Sam said not believing that his brother was as happy as he was letting on.

"No, Sam, he was my sicko father...this is my Dad!" Dean said pointing to John.

Dean was incredibly happy and he doubted that Sam would ever understand. Everything was okay now because he was in Sammy and his Daddy's hands.

**THE END**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. This is my last story that I had written. Now it's time to write more. I'd like to say it was work, but I love it. Writing is my outlet and getaway. So please review this and any of my other stories, and I'll be seeing a lot of you all's also. **


End file.
